


The Tragedy of the Marauders

by JacksonX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Severus Snape and the Marauders
Genre: F/M, M/M, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:18:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6592624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacksonX/pseuds/JacksonX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after the events of "Severus Snape and the Marauders." Essentially a fanfic of a fan film based on HP. Link to SSATM: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=EmsntGGjxiw . </p><p>The Marauders have to deal with the repercussions of their fight with Snape, and have to start preparing for war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Feedback and critiques are always welcome.

With a pop two men appeared in the dingy room. The body of the shorter, blonde man rested limply upon the scratched wooden floor. Blood poured out of countless thin gashes across Remus Lupin's emotionless face and his limp body. He looked as if a swordsman had used him for expert practice, slicing perfectly straight lines into his sinuey body. Sirius Black stooped over the injured marauder, his own body still burning from the after effects of the cruciatus curse. His mind was numb, thoughts barely forming in the fog of panic. His sweat-dampened black curls spilled in front of his eyes, but he did not take notice, his attention narrowly focused instead on casting every healing spell he had ever learned. Sirius' shaky voice muttered spell after spell, as his well trained hands elegantly moved through the proper techniques. "Episkey" Nothing "Tergio" Nothing "Reparitors" Nothing. "Anapnio," nothing, obviously. He was grasping at straws now, Remus was bleeding out, not choking. The pool of blood that had gathered below Remus Lupin's pale form was staggering, seeping in between the floor boards, soaking into Sirius's pants. Warm and thick, the blood was everywhere, everywhere except for within Remus. 

"Goddamnit, Mooney." Sirius half-shouted, hot tears starting to form in his eyes. Sirius dropped his wand, his hands hovering over Remus' body, afraid of making contact and causing even more harm. Sirius started to openly weep, his aching body racked with sobs as his mind was overcome with grief and guilt. If only I knew more. If only I spent less time on battle magic and more on healing. It had always been Remus who knew the healing spells, not me. It was always supposed to be me needing to be saved, not him. This is wrong. This is all my fault. Remus is going to die and it will have been me who led him to his grave.

Another pop and two more people appeared in the room. A beautiful young red-headed woman, with emerald green eyes and snow-white skin clung to a bruised and bloodied James Potter. The young man who normally was overflowing with life and enthusiasm looked as if he had been tortured for the past year. As soon as they appeared, Lily and James surveyed the scene in the room, their reactions standing in stark contrast. Lily's eyes drank in Remus and Sirius and immediately narrowed as she launched into action to help her friends. James just stood in horror, retreating even further into himself, feeling even colder as the warmth of Lily's support was taken away.

"Lily," Sirius choked out, his bloodshot eyes looking up and barely meeting hers. "He's dying, Lily. I've tried everything. Nothing is holding, every spell just slips off. I'm going to lose him."

"Sirius, stop." Lily stooped down, kneeling next to both Sirius and Remus, eyeing the wounds and the pool of blood. "We have to get him to Madame Pomfrey, or Dumbledore, but we need to stop this bleeding first." She stood and pointed her wand, "Ferula!" White bandages erupted from her wand, wrapping themselves around the limp body, instantly turning crimson. Llly stood, keeping her wand pointed at Remus until he was covered from head to toe in layers of tight bandages. "That should help, but he's lost a lot of blood. Sirius, James, we can't apparate into Hogwarts, so we'll have to use the tunnels, but he won't make the journey without more blood. I'm going to need to cast a dark spell, blood magic. It will essentially transfer your blood to Remus. Obviously I've never actually practiced, but I read about it and it should work. Of course, if I get it wrong, I could transfer all of your blood to him and kill all three of you in the process. But, I think this is our only chance."

"Of course. Lily, do it." Sirius hurriedly voiced, his eyes not leaving the bandaged form on the floor.  
"James? James are you up for it? James!" Lily was practically shouting at the man who had not moved from the spot where he first appeared in the room. His eyes seemed to glaze over, but he gave the tiniest nod of assent. 

Lily pointed her wand first at Sirius then at Remus, her free hand clenched into a fist, nails digging into her own palm until tiny beads of blood appeared. "Ex sanguio, En sanguio." Sirius cried out in agony as a river of blood erupted from his chest, from what appeared to be his heart. The crimson river traveled through the air, seemingly unaffected by gravity or any laws of physics, as it wove a path toward Remus. The river, no wider than the tip of a quill, pulsed with each beat of Sirius Black's heart, pushing the river forward and onward until finally it made contact with Lupin's chest. The bandaged man started to convulse, but the bandages remained in tact and mostly white. 

"I didn't realize how literal that spell was." Lily stared at the bewitched river of blood connecting Sirius and Remus. 

"James, are you ready? As soon as I connect you to Remus we'll have to move through the tunnels. I can levitate his body since it will probably take all of your boys' power to just walk through those tunnels with as little blood as you'll have. James?!" Lily walked up to her boyfriend, caressing his cheek with pity. "James, I need to know you're ready and that you understand." Again, the boy only nodded assent. 

"Ex sanguio, En sanguio" James didn't make a noise, but slightly grimaced as a stream of blood burst from his chest and snaked its way into Remus. "Wingardium Leviosa!" Lily shouted, swishing and flicking her wand, causing Remus Lupin to hover two feet off of the ground. "Go. We need to get to Hogwarts, now!" Together, the three of them, along with Lupin's magically bound and levitating body moved through the halls of the shrieking shack to the trap door to the tunnels that traveled below Hogsmeade to Hogwarts. 

Over the next twenty minutes, Sirius and James both collapsed to the ground multiple times, but they both regained their composure, marching forward, their eyes trained on the point of light at the end of Lily's wand that illuminated the small tunnel and the ghostly figure of Remus Lupin, whose bandages had once more all turned crimson. After what felt like an eternity, they emerged under the whomping willow. 

They were now on Hogwarts grounds, which meant they could apparate freely within the perimeter. Focusing on the infirmary, Lily grabbed hold of Remus, as both Sirius and James grabbed onto her arms. With a pop, the group was instantly in the overly sanitized infirmary. Upon their arrival, James and Sirius both crumpled to the ground, their bodies looking nearly ghostly. The still levitating body was dripping blood through the bandages, now pooling on the floor below. 

"HELP! Madame Pomfrey! HELP!" Lilly shouted into the empty room. She was unsure of how to break the spell that was slowly draining her boyfriend and his best friend of blood. Finally, her composure cracked as she continued to shout for help. Twenty-four hours earlier, Lily would have scoffed at the idea of ever returning to the infirmary at Hogwarts. She was an adult now and her and James and the rest of the Marauders and the Oder of the Phoenix would be able to care for one another without rushing back to Hogwarts. That was all shattered now. When in doubt, she still knew she had to run to Hogwarts. She had to run to the real adults to solve things. 

"Madame Pomfrey! Please!! I need you!" Lily guided each of the boys onto their own beds, frantically searching for the healer. Her cries were answered as the matronly witch appeared in the room. Instantly, the woman started casting spells. She flicked her wand and the blood link between the boys broke, the streams of blood in the air turning to tiny droplets that splashed onto the floor below. Another flick and the bandages that coddled Remus unravelled and fell. 

"My God. Lily, what happened? What did this? Get Dumbledore."


	2. This Isn't the Classroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to recruit the adults to help save Remus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments, critiques, and feedback are welcome. If you haven't already check out the film on YouTube that was the inspiration for this (Severus Snape and the Marauders by Broad Strokes Productions).

Lily raced through the corridors of Hogwarts, her feet tracing the steps to the headmaster's office with ease. Within moments, she was standing in the center of Dumbledore's pristine office, the portraits of headmasters all eyeing her as she called for Albus Dumbledore, the one man she knew would be able to fix this.

"Professor! Professor Dumbledore, please! We need your help. Remus Lupin is dying."

The old man swooped into the room, his powder blue robes billowing around him, his grey beard doing little to hide the concern on his face. Instantly, he was at Lily's side, taking her arm and pulling her out of his office.

"Where?"

"The infirmary. Please, we must hurry."

"Of course." The moment they were outside of his office, Dumbledore calmly reached into his own mind, focusing on the infirmary. Then, the two of them were being pulled through what felt like an invisible straw, the pressure pushing in on them from all sides. And almost as soon as it had started, the sensation subsided, and with a pop, Albus Dumbledore and Lily Evans apparated in the infirmary of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Poppy?"

"Albus, thank God. These two are going to be fine," She said, not breaking eye contact with Lupin, but gesturing with her free hand toward the unconscious bodies of Sirius Black and James Potter. "But Albus, I've done everything I can. Nothing is working. It's Remus, Albus. Remus. I don't know. I just, I'm not sure what did this, it must be very dark magic. I can keep him from losing any more blood, but I am stuck here. Can you fix this? We can't lose him, Albus. Not after everything he's been through."

"We won't, Poppy. Thank you for your tireless services. I will need you to continue. I can send for Minerva if you need assistance." Dumbledore extended his arm, patting Madam Pomfrey gently on the shoulder. He turned his attention toward Lily, who had never felt so scared or intimidated. She had been close to the Marauders for years now, had been involved in some of their more daring pursuits, had risked her life countless times, but had never, not once, come this close to losing someone she cared about. "Miss Evans, do not fret yet, there remains hope for young Remus Lupin. But, I need you to tell me exactly what happened. Do not skip any detail, no matter how trivial it may seem. You may want to protect your friends from trouble, but let me remind you that you are no longer students, you are adults passing into the world free from detentions and house points. The consequences are much greater, and at this moment, the only outcome you need to concern yourself with is that of the life of your friend. So tell me dear, what happened." Dumbledore had locked his pale blue eyes on Lily, looking out from over his half-moon spectacles. He looked gravely serious, but there was a softness to his expression that had always been present and had always given Lily hope for the future.

"I...I am not sure exactly. I only arrived after it was all over. They, the boys, they had a row in the forest. They...they had a row with Severus." Lily had intended on leaving out the boy's name, but there was something in Dumbledore's cool stare that told her he knew, that told her that he expected her to tell him, to confirm his suspicions. "He must have cast a curse or hex. I didn't see or hear which one, I arrived too late. We came back through the shrieking shack. I had to..." Once again, her voice faltered. She was terrified of letting Dumbledore down, of what he would think of her. "I didn't know what to do. I had read of a spell to allow a person draw on the life force of another. The book had described it as a literal blood transfusion, but said that it was not sure since it had not been cast in recent history. It seemed like the only thing to do. I knew it was black magic. I knew I shouldn't use blood magic, but I had to, Professor. I cast the spell and transferred blood from Sirius and James to Remus. He, I don't know how much blood he had lost, but I was sure he was going to die within a few minutes. I was so afraid, I didn't know how to end the spell. I was so sure I was going to lose all of them." Lily had finally lost the relatively calm, adrenaline-fueled composure that had been wavering as she recounted the nights events. Tears streamed down her face, and her body shook as she wept tears of relief and guilt. Madam Pomfrey had said James was going to live, her James was going to be alright. Her heart felt lighter at the thought, and then immediately tightened with guilt. How could she be happy when Remus might still die?

"Lily Evans, you are one of the brightest and kindest witches I have ever known. Your love is going to save that young boy. We all must one day cast off the notion of good and bad magic and accept that both can be used by good and bad witches and wizards. Even the most benevolent spell can be used horribly by our enemies. And you would be hard pressed to find a wizard who has lived without casting black magic here or there, usually for a good purpose. This is no longer the classroom. You did the right thing. Now, I need you to compose yourself and find Professor McGonagall and bring her here. I have to go find a few things to help Remus." And with that, Albus Dumbledore disapparated, seemingly unaffected by the apparition block placed around Hogwarts.

Lily lifted her head, wiping the tears from her face with the backs of her hands. She stood, straightening her green sweater, grabbing her wand, and heading off to find Minerva McGonagall, the only other person in this world she trusted to fix this. When she was out of the infirmary, Lily pointed her wand to the end of the corridor, not knowing exactly where she was aiming. "Accio map."

She stood, waiting, wondering how long she should wait. But within a few heartbeats, she heard the unmistakable fluttering of paper flying through the air. She searched the corridor and was greeted with the sight of a piece of folded parchment soaring toward her. The Marauder's Map. James had whispered to her of it at the beginning of their Seventh Year. He had finally shown it to her on the same Christmas. He had told her how to use it, and to never, ever tell the other boys that he had shared their secret with her. A quick smile flashed across her face as she thought of him breaking his own word and shouting across the dormitory, "Padfoot, Moony, Wormy, she knows. Lily knows about the map." That was her James, loyal to a fault, unable to keep a secret from his closest friends. She was jolted from her memory as the parchment fluttered into her her outstretched hand.

"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." She rolled her eyes as she said the words, knowing how happy it would have made James, and especially Sirius, to hear her say that. Lily was always the good one, the innocent flower, the rules enforcer. And yet, here she was using black magic and swearing an oath to a magical map, she truly was one of the Marauders now, well, almost. As the lines appeared and snaked their way across the parchment, Lily began searching for the little flag that would show where Minerva McGonagall was. She kept searching the grounds until she found her target. "Mischief Managed." Lily folded the now blank piece of parchment and placed it in her pocket. Focusing her mind, Lily disapparated and apparated in the rays of the warm sun. 

"Erm, Professor?" Lily nearly whispered, embarrassed and concerned about interrupting McGonagall's private moment. Lily had caught Minerva McGonagall looking at a mirror she held in her hands, silent tears falling down her face. Lily would never ask McGonagall what she was looking at, but one day, far into the future, McGonagall would broach the subject, knowing that Lily had always wondered. "His name was Dougal," she would whisper, looking for something to break the nervous silence as they waited for James' arrival on another nightly rounds. "When you caught me that one day, when Remus was injured after graduation. Every year, on the anniversary of what was to be our wedding, I look through a mirror into what would have been my life, to see the one man I have ever loved. Dougal McGregor, a muggle." But, in this moment, Lily knew none of that, she only saw McGonagall quickly wipe away her tears, tucking the mirror somewhere in her robes, and smile at Lily.

"Miss Evans! What a surprise? Have you not had enough of classes?" McGonagall's voice squeeked a bit as she forced a joyful tone.

"I'm sorry, Professor. I need your help. Remus is in the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey has some sort of spell that she needs to maintain eye contact with Remus, but she can't keep it going all day. We need you while Professor Dumbledore finds a more permanent solution. Please." Lily's voice grew stronger as she spoke, finally getting used to explaining the terrible circumstances.

"Of course. Let's hurry, then." The middle-aged witch pursed her lips and reached out for Lily's hand, apparating the pair back to the infirmary. "Poppy, tell me what I can do."


	3. The Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore confronts Snape in order to save Remus. We get to see the darker side of Albus Dumbledore, the side that we know has to be there, but he rarely indulges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, feedback, comments, critiques, and questions are welcome. I am constantly trying to improve my writing, and your feedback helps. If you haven't definitely check out the fanmade film that inspired this fanfic. Link in the story description.

With a quiet pop, Albus Dumbledore appeared in the wooded glen. "Severus?" the old wizard questioned the air. His soft eyes searched the night, looking for the lankey, black haired boy.

"Professor? How?" Severus Snape rose from the ground, pain written across his face. His left hand gripped his right shoulder where earlier that evening an arrow had punctured it. Severus could have easily sealed the wound, healed himself, but there was something about the pain that felt right.

"How did I find you, Severus? You do not become headmaster of Hogwarts without learning a few tricks. You were once, and will always remain a charge of mine. If that bond stays unbroken, I can find you when you need it." Dumbledore stood unmoving, simply staring at Snape, eying the boy over.

"And who's to say I need you?" Snape snapped, the vitriol in his voice barely hiding the pain. 

"Severus, I know about James Potter and the others. It happened in this very glen, I would imagine. Interesting that you would come back here. You are in pain, more than that simple wound." With a flick of his wand, Dumbledore caused the flesh in Snape's arm to stitch together, instantly sealing with a radiating warmth. "I do not believe you meant harm, Severus. I believe you were pressed into a situation out of your control."

"Is that why you came? To justify my own actions to me? I meant everything I did, Professor. I wanted to hurt them. I wanted to kill them. Do you understand that, Albus?" Snape let the last word build in his mouth and slide out, off of his tongue, with all of the weight of his anger. The rage in him was starting to rise again.

Dumbledore sighed heavily, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. "Severus, you are a good man at heart, as are those young men. I know it is difficult to see now, but one day you may fight together, as brothers, not as enemies. But before then, we need your help."

"Oh, and that's the real reason isn't it? How is the werewolf? Do you know who came to me tonight? Do you know what I have been offered? For the past seven years, Albus, I have lived under your so called guidance, as one of your charges. For the past seven years, I have seen you and the others choose Potter and his cronies over me and the other students, more deserving of their compassion and praise. I may be a good man, Albus, but soon, I will be a great man. I will show you, I will show you all who you should have praised. I will show you that despite your ignorance, despite your willingness to let Potter terrorize your unchosen charges, I can be great. Voldemort has, in one night, shown me more compassion than you have over seven years. That is, until tonight, when you need me. I'm sorry, Albus, but no, I don't think I shall help. Send my condolences to Black, though. I'm sure he'll be in agony over this." Snape's thin lips curled into a manic smile at the last sentence. As he spoke, Snape began to pace, his wand out, the words practically flying from his mouth. 

"Severus, I understand your pain. I know you felt alone all of those years, but you must know that you never were. We were there for you, we protected you, even if you could not see it at the time. James Potter may have burned brightly, but that did not hide your brilliance from myself or my colleagues. You are a great wizard, and a great man, but it is only your talent that Tom Riddle is after. Please, come with me, choose to help Remus Lupin and choose to fight with us, and we will show you that we care about more than your power, but also your soul. Maybe you are too young or too angry to see, but you have to trust me, Tom Riddle does not care about you. Tom Riddle does not and cannot love you. Tom Riddle only cares about clinging to his feeble life and gaining power, and he sees you as a tool to achieve both. Think, Severus. Choose the right path." Dumbledore's voice stayed soft, his tone unwavering. Despite his outward calm, his fingers imperceptibly tightened around his wand.

"No, Albus. He values me for my potential, he understands what it is like to be me. I will not help you, and I certainly will not help you save that abomination."

"Severus Snape, I came to ask you for your help tonight and in the future. You may choose your own path, but you will help me tonight. You will save Remus Lupin." Dumbledore pointed his wand at Snape's heart, straightening up and becoming shockingly large. Snape never realized just how intimidating Dumbledore could be. The warmth in his eyes was gone, the softness of his smile had been erased and replaced by a stern darkness. It was almost as if Snape were looking at a completely different person, the man that Dumbledore could have been if he let temptation get the better of him.

"And if I won't?"

"I will kill you." Dumbledore stated directly. There was no question, he was serious. Who was this man? How could this be the same man that had practically helped raise him? This was a man who obsessed over socks and became slightly intoxicated from one butterbeer. 

"Professor?"

"Severus, do not force my hand. I have loved you, as I love all of my students. But I cannot lose Remus Lupin and his friends. I should not risk you helping Tom Riddle in his inevitable war. I will not kill you if you save Remus, I will let you walk away, severing our bond forever. You will be free to side with Tom Riddle, to make your own terrible choices, and I will have to live with the guilt of all the harm you do. Do you understand me? Save Remus, and live a life outside of my protection. Let Remus die, and die tonight with him."

"You wouldn't."

"Crucio." Dumbledore cast the curse with a monotone voice, all emotion having been abandoned. Snape began to writhe on the ground in pain, all of his muscles feeling as if they were on fire, his organs felt as if they were all melting. Snape's mind felt like it was about to explode from the pain and the shock of kind Albus Dumbledore casting an unforgivable curse on him. Through his pain, he could here Dumbledore's voice through the air, "Do you still doubt me, Severus? Now is your last chance. Save Remus, or die." Suddenly, the pain stopped, his body still ached, but Dumbledore had stopped the curse.

"Alright." Severus gasped. "Alright. Vulnera Sanentur, an incantation. Three times." Snape mumbled out the incantation, with pain, shock, embarrassment, and rage bubbling within him. 

"Thank you, Severus. I truly am sorry. I had hoped we would end up on the same side. Know that although you have made your choice and will be free from my protection, should you change your mind, Hogwarts is always open to you." The warmth had returned to Dumbledore's face and voice. His words sounded remorseful but filled with love, the same love that Severus had first latched onto seven years ago on his first nights in Hogwarts. "Goodbye, Severus."

Dumbledore took a step back, looking pitifully at Severus Snape, crumpled on the ground.

"Albus, know that one day I will kill you. I won't forget this, and I will kill you." Snape shouted as the old man disapparated with a pop, leaving Severus Snape alone, a broken, tearful heap in the dirt in a black, isolated forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to take a second and comment on Dumbledore's actions here. I have always been convinced that Dumbledore is a much darker character than he lets on. I think he has killed to protect those he loves more than once (especially during the First Wizarding War). This is also explored in another of Broad Strokes' videos Titled "The Greater Good." Oddly enough I wasn't thinking of that when I wrote this, but it fits well. 
> 
> Also, the Dumbledore we meet in the main series is older and wiser by at least 20 years. He's made mistakes, been through war, and has learned. I think that Dumbledore might have handled this differently, but alas, he's a little younger here. I'm happy to hear if you feel differently (or similarly).


	4. All Wounds Heal with Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to look up, but there's quite a bit of fallout that the Marauders are going to have to deal with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't quite where I wanted this chapter to go, but it ended up the way it should, I think. As always, thanks for reading. Comments, suggestions, questions, and feedback are all welcomed. If you haven't yet, go check out SS&TM on YouTube (link in the story description). It's a phenomenal film, and I've become a huge fan.

Things in the infirmary had started to look promising. Upon McGonagall's arrival, Madam Pomfrey mentioned the names of two spells and almost instantaneously Minerva McGonagall had her wand out and was replacing her. Madam Pomfrey stood, pulled the curtains around Remus and McGonagall, and took a much needed break from staring at Remus Lupin's motionless body. She explained to Lily that the spell had essentially been keeping Remus in a state of suspended animation. His heart had been slowed to an almost imperceptible rate, the blood moving through his veins and arteries like molasses. That spell was the one that required her to maintain eye contact, she explained. She had combined that with a version of a spell that essentially acted like an invisible bandaid or compression pad, increasing the pressure on the outside of Lupin's wounds to force the slow moving blood to stay inside. Lily's jaw had dropped and she stared in amazement as she realized how much she still had to learn about magic.

"Healing magic, or really all magic, is often more of an art than a science. We often work with problems that aren't cut and dry, and in conditions that aren't pristine like the classroom. You'll learn, one day, how to combine or alter spells to make them fit your needs like this one. I'm sure as part of The Order, you'll keep learning." Madam Pomfrey forced a smile as she massaged her own temples. "Now, let's focus a bit more on these other boys. I've already given them each a potion to replace their lost blood, but we can speed that process up with a spell. I'll also heal James's cuts and bruises. He might have a few small fractures, but we'll tend to those later. We'll want him to be fully recovered from the blood loss before we start on that process. Does that make sense?"

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey. Thank you for explaining this all to me."

"You'll need it, dear. Dark times are coming and the more people we have who can heal, the better. And, you've graduated now, dear. You can call me Poppy." She smiled warmly at Lily before turning to flick her wand, first at Sirius, then at James. Moments later, the two's ashen faces had started to redden, color returning to their faces as their bodies magically replaced the blood they had lost. Madam Pomfrey had taken a seat next to James and was muttering spells, pointing at one of the cuts and bruises with her wand, waiting until it seemed to simply melt off, leaving his beautiful skin unmarred, before she moved onto the next one.

"Moony?" Sirius's eyes fluttered open and he slowly shifted in his bed. "Moony? Prongs?" Sirius started to sit up before becoming overwhelmingly dizzy and falling back onto his pillow, head still spinning. "What happened? Lily?" 

"Sirius, you're awake." Lily rose from the stool she had been occupying next to James, tearing her eyes away from the magic that Poppy was working. She padded over to Sirius's bed before sitting down on the mattress next to his legs. Lily reached out to hold his hand, and Sirius let her, using his other free hand to place on top of hers. "What do you remember?"

"Snape in the woods. He..., oh, God." Sirius bolted upright, his eyes wild and huge. Again, he was overwhelmed with vertigo and had to lean back onto the bed. "Remus. He was cut open by that bastard. Is he... Lily, tell me... Is Remus..." He couldn't choke out the words, all he could do was turn his head searching for Remus in the infirmary, but the curtain Madam Pomfrey had pulled earlier obstructed his view of anything other than Lily and, if he strained his neck a bit, James's feet. 

"He's going to be OK. Madame Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall have been keeping him stable while Dumbledore searches for a solution. He'll be alright, Sirius." 

"He didn't even want to do it. He only went because of me and James. Lily, he's never going to forgive us for this."

"Of course he will. You're all like brothers to him. You'll look back one day and laugh about this, about how foolish you all were."

"I'm going to kill him. Lily, I'm going to kill Snape." The jocular tone that usually marked Sirius's speech had been absent since he woke, but now, instead of fear and remorse, Lily only heard anger. It's as if every word Sirius spoke was a sharp dagger meant to cut whatever was nearby. 

"Sirius, that's not what Remus would want, and you know it. He'd want you to go back to sleep and rest up so you can all get back to your normal nonsense when Dumbledore heals him." As Lily spoke, she stroked Sirius's hands with her thumb. She could sense him trembling, his mind racing, trying to make sense of his memories and of the current situation. After a few moments of silence, Sirius finally spoke again.

"This is James's fault, you know. If he hadn't been hellbent on scaring Snape off, because of you, we wouldn't be here right now. We'd probably still be at the pub, getting pissed, and celebrating our first night as real adults. If Remus doesn't..." He sighed, sucked in another deep breath, and let it out before continuing. "Well, Prongs had just better hope that Dumbledore can fix this." Sirius's brow furrowed as he pulled his hand out from Lily's grasp. He raised himself up onto his elbows, slowly, wary of being hit by another wave of vertigo. He looked past Lily's sad, green eyes to the bed across from him. "You should probably go tend to your idiot of a boyfriend, I think I see him waking up." With that, Sirius flopped back down onto the bed, pulled the sheet up to his chin and turned away from Lily, staring at the curtain that separated him from Remus. 

Lily rose from the bed, patting Sirius's leg sympathetically. She knew he was just in pain, worried about Remus and probably also James. He was licking his wounds from losing a fight that had been sure he could win. Lily strode across the space in between the two beds to sit at James's side. She watched as he tossed and turned a bit, his eyes starting to flicker open. Madam Pomfrey had left, probably to return to sleep until she was needed again, leaving Lily alone with James. Or, at least as alone as one can be in an infirmary with three other people, two of whom are unconscious, and the other engrossed in magical healing.

"James. James, are you awake?"

"Hey there, green eyes. Aren't you a sight to wake up to." James Potter winced as he spoke. So, Lily thought, Madam Pomfrey had been right, there must be some broken bones given that on the outside, James looked as beautiful as always.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" Lily whispered, smiling at James. She was so relieved to see him wake up, but now that the emergency of Remus's wounds had started to wane into a lull, she could feel her anger rise. "James Potter, I swear" She said, trying to continue whispering, but failing to do so. "I thought you had grown up. I thought we were past this, past you bullying Snape and others. Look. Look what you did. You nearly got yourself killed. You nearly got Remus and Sirius killed. And God only knows what happened to Peter. If you and I are going to have any sort of future, you have to swear to me, swear right now, that this is all over. Swear to me that you are past these childish spats. I just don't even understand why? Why would you antagonize him, James? We're not in school anymore, you could have maybe gone the rest of your life without ever seeing him again, but you wanted one last score against him. And what, to scare him off? From me? You know, you can be so childish sometimes. I can fight my own battles, I can pick and choose my friends for myself." She was rambling, she knew, but she couldn't help herself. Sometimes James would just get her so wound up. This was the worst, by far. She had almost lost him, and the rest of the Marauders. Lily had been starting to realize that she was planning on spending the rest of her life with James, and when she realized how close she came to losing him, and the fact that maybe he hadn't quite grown up as much as she had thought, she was terrified. She sighed heavily, forcing herself to stop talking.

"I'm sorry, Lily. I'm sorry. When I saw him, I just..." James was cut off by a loud pop, and the sudden appearance of Albus Dumbledore in the middle of the infirmary.


	5. No Longer Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore gives his lecture.

The tall wizard, in powder blue robes with a long white beard surveyed the scene upon his appearance in the infirmary. Dumbledore’s pale blue eyes raked over James sitting up in his bed and Lily perched next to him. They scanned over Sirius Black, turned onto his side, covers pulled up to his chin, brow furrowed in a cross between anger and fear. Finally, his eyes rested upon the curtain surrounding Minerva McGonagall and the unconscious, barely alive, Remus Lupin. Dumbledore took a step forward, reaching his long arm out, and with a flick of his wand the curtains had drawn back, revealing Professor McGonagall and Remus.

“Excellent work, Minerva. Thank you for your patience and care. I have discovered the curse and the counter curse, so if you do not mind, would you please step aside.” There was a certain weight and tiredness to Dumbledore’s voice. He sounded much, much older, and significantly less amused than normal. He took another step forward, pointed his wand at Remus, who’s body had begun to bleed again now that McGonagall was no longer performing the spells. Dumbledore’s soft voice rang quietly through the infirmary as he chanted, almost song like, the counter spell. Three times, Dumbledore sang “Vulnera Sanentur.” With the first chant, the blood ceased flowing, with the second, the wounds began to knit themselves together, and with the third, soft pink skin began to cover the wounds. 

“Miss Evans,” Professor McGonagall called out, her normally harsh voice much quieter and softer now. “I think you should go and fetch Madam Pomfrey. I think Mr. Lupin would benefit from some essence of dittany.”

Lily rose silently from her seat, her jaw agape at the healing she just witnessed. Seven years at Hogwarts and she still found herself awestruck by the magic Dumbledore and the other professors could work. She bustled off toward Madam Pomfrey’s office to fulfill McGonagall’s command. As she left, Minerva turned her attention toward Dumbledore, as if she were looking for a clue on how to proceed. 

“I think,” Dumbledore said, as he lowered himself onto an empty infirmary bed, facing James and Sirius. “That Minerva and I need to know the details of what happened this evening. I gather that you have been dueling, and Miss Evans has informed me, unnecessarily I might add, that it was with Severus Snape.” A flash of betrayal had come and gone from James’ face when Dumbledore mentioned Lily. Of course she had told him. Of course he had not needed her to. There was no one that James and the Marauders would have dueled with at this point, certainly none that they would have lost to. None besides Voldemort, but they would not have engaged him like this, and if they had, well James was starting to think that maybe they were not as prepared for battle as he had thought.

Over the next hour, James and Sirius told Dumbledore everything, from meeting at the bar and challenging Snape, to using Fiend Fire (completely under control this time, Sirius had hastily added), to each curse and counter curse that Snape had fired their way. They of course left out the tiny part of the story that they were both too ashamed to share. They knew it was stupid and cruel, but he deserved it. Four on one, chanting Snivelus Snape, well they had paid the price for their cruelty hadn’t they?   
Dumbledore listened silently, his fingers pressed together, supporting his chin. McGonagall’s only reactions were the occasional tutting and shaking of her head. By the time they two boys had finished recounting the tale, the sun had begun to dawn. Bright rays of golden sunlight illuminating the infirmary.

“That was, undoubtedly, the single most foolish decision you four have ever made. You are no longer children and can no longer make decisions believing that your actions do not have consequences. Detentions and house points are a thing of the past.” Dumbledore paused and sighed, his icy blue eyes looking tired, but intense. “You need to know something. It should, at least in part, be obvious to you, but as you are young I feel the need to clarify. Severus Snape is an excellent wizard. Do not.” James and Sirius had both grimaced, at which Dumbledore had raised his hand as if to silence their objections before they were sounded. But, they did not dare to contradict Dumbledore, especially not after losing to Snape, but come on, Snivelus, an excellent wizard? “He is, and to be blind to that fact is the mentality of a child, not an adult. You need to understand that in this coming war, wizards who are capable of great, terrifying, yes, but great magic, such as Severus Snape, are going to have to make a choice. They will have to choose to fight with Tom Riddle, or fight against him. And, contrary to your beliefs, Severus Snape had not already chosen to side with Voldemort. Yes, he was fascinated by the dark arts and consorted with Bellatrix Black and others who are already death eaters, but he had not yet committed to that path. It was, in fact, his love of Lily Evans, I think, that was preventing him from fully committing. His hope, however misguided, that she would one day choose him kept him at least partially in the light. Certainly, unrequited love or an infatuation such as his is not enough to make a wizard reject Lord Voldemort, but it is enough to open the door to persuasion. Your actions tonight have slammed that door shut. In his anger and sorrow, Severus Snape has accepted an offer to join Lord Voldemort’s ranks. You did that. It may have happened regardless, yes, but know that your childish whims have driven a powerful servant into the service of our greatest enemy.” Dumbledore paused again to survey James and Sirius. They both felt wretched, and, they were sure, looked it. Professor McGonnagall sat with her lips pursed tightly, her eyes darting from Dumbledore to Sirius and James, not revealing any emotion, just general attentiveness.

“Now that is quite enough lecturing for one night, I suppose.” Dumbledore’s serious tone had vanished, a smile had worked its way on to the old wizard’s face. “Moving forward, I think we will be needing to work on your dueling skills. The other members of The Order could benefit from this as well. James, if I am not mistaken, your parents have a flat in London for Holidays?” James nodded. His parents lived in Godric’s Hollow, but often travelled into London to “feel life.” They owned a flat, well technically, they owned quite a few flats that they rented out to muggles and wizards alike. “Kindly send them an owl asking if The Order can use their space over the coming months. Sirius,” Dumbledore turned his attention to the taller, handsome, dark haired boy, “I think you should keep a close eye on Mr. Lupin. When he awakes, I am certain that it is you he would most want to see. Minerva, will you join me in my office?”

As Dumbledore rose, Lily and Madame Pomfrey entered the room. “Ah Poppy, after you have finished applying the essence of dittany, I would like you to join me and Minerva in my office, if it is not too much trouble. Miss Evans, I trust you will be able to keep Mr. Potter out of further trouble while he sends an owl to his parents? Both women nodded. With that, Dumbledore left, his robes swishing behind him. McGonagall followed, her tartan nightgown billowing around her thin body as she left, glancing over her shoulder once more at the room. As she looked, she called out “And should any of you hear from Mr. Pettigrew, I think it would be best if you sent him to myself and Professor Dumbledore, straight away.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading. Any comments, feedback, critiques, suggestions are welcomed and appreciated.


	6. Discussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some one on one time with our two favorite pairs. Mostly character building.

It felt like hours before Remus Lupin awoke. Sirius spent the whole time sitting, poised on Remus’s bed, debating whether to hug Lupin’s body, or stroke his hair, or to just abandon the whole thing and return to his own bed. It was in the middle of another round of this indecisiveness that Remus’s eyes started to flutter open. Instantly, the young blonde boy groaned. 

“Bloody hell. That hurts almost as much as transforming.” Remus spoke aloud, but mostly to himself. It was not until he fully opened his eyes that he registered Sirius’s presence. “Oh, Padfoot. How long this time?” It was a question Remus was used to asking. A question he asked once a month, in this bed, in this room, to this man.

“About 12 hours. It’s felt like ages though. We weren’t sure…” Sirius broke off, afraid of finishing the sentence. It did not matter, Remus knew how that thought ended. Over the past seven years, that same sentence had been partially uttered nearly a dozen times about one of the Marauders.

“Can’t keep a good wolf down.” Remus cracked a smile, but Sirius remained dour, concerned. “Hmm…” Remus mused aloud, as if to himself, but clearly for Sirius’s benefit. “I wonder if this means I am immortal? How many times do you think one must cheat death before one can truly declare his own immortality, Padfoot?” Remus tried to look quizzical, but failed due to the increasingly large smile working its way across his face.

“At least as many times as death tries to take him, I imagine. Remus, stop joking. You could have...” Sirius took a deep breath and sputtered out the sentence “You could have died.” There. He had said it. He exhaled deeply, staring unblinkingly into Lupin’s eyes. The number of times he’d caught himself staring at those eyes… 

“But I didn’t.” Remus said, emphasizing the last word, staring equally as unblinkingly back at Sirius. “I’m fine, aren’t I? How are you doing? I think I remember Snape using the cruciatus curse on you.” 

“I’m fine. Nothing, really. Felt like tickles.”

“No need to act tough, Pads.” Noticing that Sirius still looked incredibly worried, Lupin decided to change tactics. “Did I ever tell you the story about my worst transformation?” It was a stupid question. He knew he had not. Remus had never shared that story with anyone, not even the Marauders who would have been overwhelmingly sympathetic. 

“Err…no…but…” Sirius shifted awkwardly, not sure how to handle the question.

“It hurt loads worse than this.” Remus gestured toward his body with his hand. “I was still pretty young, maybe 9 or so. Mum and Dad had been trying for ages to find a cure for me. We had travelled all over the world looking for someone, somewhere who knew a cure. We had gone to Africa, to North America, and finally, to Asia. We were in the mountains in China, looking for a man my parents had heard of through a friend of a relative of someone they had met during one of our travels. This man was a Chinese warlock healer, who, it was rumored, could completely cure lycanthropy. Not just ease the pain, not give me my mind back while I transformed, but completely, and permanently stop the transformations. My parents were pretty desperate at this point. Gold was running low, their marriage was, thanks to the stress of having a werewolf for a son, falling apart, and this was basically their last chance to save me. 

We spent months in China, hiking through the mountains, making contact with wizarding communities as we went. I would always transform alone, in the woods, a day’s journey behind my parents and at least a day’s journey away from the nearest town. When we finally found the warlock, he was living in a cave with a pet dog that actually, come to think of it, looked a bit like your animagus form, Sirius.” Remus paused and chuckled to himself, instantly grabbing his sides as the motion had clearly caused him pain. “Anyways, there was obviously a translation issue, but my parents are brilliant. They figured out a way to get the message across of what they needed, and the warlock assured them that he could give them a cure for my disease. 

He demanded a hefty sum, and also demanded that my parents and I stay with him through the next full moon. Together, he had told them, we would see that I was no longer a werewolf. He made potion after potion that I drank for a week straight, and he performed an array of spells on me constantly, leading up to the full moon. When the time finally came, my parents and the warlock waited in the cave while I sat outside waiting for the transformation, praying it would never come. Praying that I would be free. But I was not. The warlock had managed to alter the transformation process, to slow it down, but in doing so, he simply extended it. I could feel every bone break, individually. It would be one, then a moment of agony, then another, then more agony. It took, my parents estimated, six hours for me to complete the transformation, much of which was spent as a deformed wolf, unable to move without causing even further injury. Following the slowed transformation, though, I was slowed in being the wolf. I stayed in wolf form for two days straight, at the end of which I had to endure the extended and painful process of transforming back over six hours. Fortunately, since my initial transformation was so slow, my parents were able to escape before I could do them harm. Unfortunately, the warlock ran off with their payment and then some. We found out, much later, that this warlock was part of a group of werewolf hunters. He would lure wolves in with the lore of a cure, would slow their transformation, and then the band of hunters would kill the wolf during an extended hunting party. Normally the wolves came alone, shunned by their family and friends, but my parents were with me, and that saved my life. Anyways, the point is, Sirius, I survived that. I survived that and have lived happily ever since. This?” once again Remus gestured toward his body. “This is nothing.”

“Merlin’s beard, Moony. That sounds terrible. But Moony, you know what your story telling does to me. Move over so I can take a nap. It’s been bloody awful waiting for you to wake up.” Sirius smiled, and Remus, moved over to make room. He did not mention the thirty other unoccupied beds in the room. He did not want to.

****

Up in the owlry, James Potter was busy scribbling down a note to his parents. He tried to explain that he, and The Order, would need their flats without exactly telling his parents that he was in The Order of the Phoenix. Once the note was satisfactory, he attached it to a tawny barn owl and set it off on its quest.

“Now that that is taken care of,” James said, turning on his heel with swagger. “What do you say we make use of this empty owlry, Miss Evans.” James forced a smile, one that would have wooed nearly anyone. But, Lily Evans was not just anyone, she was observant, kind, and had the temper that could rival a dragon. 

“Don’t you dare, James Potter. Don’t you dare try to act as if nothing has happened. You nearly got your friends killed. How can you stand there pretending it doesn’t bother you?”

“We nearly get ourselves killed every year. Honestly, I was afraid our lives were going to be boring after graduation. Lily, it’s nothing.” The words were coming out of his mouth, but they did not sound like his own. James felt like he was miles away, watching this conversation, knowing that it was fake.

“James, Remus almost died. Remus. The only one of you with any decency.”

“But he didn’t!”

“But he could have! James, you can’t lie to me. I know this has to be getting to you. James, just open up and tell me how you’re feeling. I can help.” Her voice had gone from angry to sincerely kind, so smoothly that James would have thought it was only possible by magic. And then, it was as if something in him broke. A dam keeping the fear and guilt at bay erupted. 

“How I’m feeling? I’m feeling like shit, Lil. Of course I am. If Remus had died, and it had been my, fault…I don’t think I could have lived with myself. Honestly, Lil, I’m a little worried about this war. I didn’t…I never thought…” James Potter’s eyes started to sting with tears. “I wasn’t worried about it before tonight. I honestly never thought we could lose. That having each other and having you and Dumbledore, and being on the right side was enough. Lil, I’m terrified I’m going to lose them. I’m scared I’m going to lose you.” Lily had moved forward to comfort James, placing her arms around him in a hug. He hung his head into her shoulder, sobbing into her gorgeous red hair that smelled, oddly enough, like lilies. 

“We’ll be OK. We’re going to train for this. We’ll get better.” She patted his head soothingly, letting her thin fingers run through his hair. But James brought his head up to look into her eyes. He had stopped crying and had a manic look in his eyes.

“Let’s not. Lily, let’s just run away. You and me, Sirius and Remus. We could just go. Go anywhere. America, Australia, let’s just go.”

“James Potter, you don’t mean that. First, you wouldn’t leave Peter behind. And second” But, James interrupted her speaking even quicker.

“Yes. Yes I do. Peter would be fine he has his family, and he’d never leave. But the four of us. We could do it. We could spend the rest of our lives together, happy, and safe.”

“James. Stop. Breathe. Now tell me, in your heart of hearts, could you really run? Could you stand to be safe thousands of miles away and reading the papers carrying stories of our friends and families being tortured and killed by Voldemort and his Death Eaters? Could you stand to sit back and let him take over? James, I know you. You could hardly stand to miss a quidditch game for fear of letting the house down. We can’t run, but we can fight.” And with that, he James nodded, the fire and mania in his eyes had left. He looked resolute now, his jaw stuck out head raised.

“We fight.” He said firmly, before pulling Lily into a passionate kiss. It would be some time before they left the owlry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback, critiques, suggests, are always appreciated. Thank you for reading.


	7. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to get back to normal?

"You've got some hay in your hair, Evans." James quipped, reaching for Lily's red locks. Her flush cheeks and glistening brow endeared her to him almost as much as the pouty look she shot him whenever he called her Evans. 

"And whose fault would that be, Potter?" Lily smiled, placing her hand on her hip and cocking her head to the side. She looked over James, her heart skipping a beat as she noticed his untucked shirt, his poorly retied tie, his red swollen lips, and his charmingly familiar messy hair. His father's hair product must have worn off with sweat and time.

"Don't shoot the messenger." James paused, his smile faltering. "We should go back to Moony and Pads. Think they're OK?"

"I'm sure they're fine. James. What are you going to say to Remus?"

"Ladies dig scars?" Lily shot him a complicated look. All at once it was questioning, knowing, judgemental, exasperated, amused, and sad. In short, she narrowed her eyes and smiled.

"Honestly. I...err...I hadn't given it much thought. I dunno, apologize I suppose. Tell him he was right from the start, per usual. And tell him the plans about The Order."

"Off to a solid start, I think. Come on now, let's go. I'm famished and if we're gone any longer my unadulterated reputation may be called into question." The couple clasped hands, exited the owlry, and walked through the castle to the infirmary, enjoying the calm stroll. A moment of silence before yet another emotional storm.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
Minutes later, James and Lily sauntered into the infirmary, their eyes searching for their friends. They were greeted by an exhausted blonde smile looking up over a book at them before glancing down at the lanky brunette boy sharing his bed. Remus mouthed "shhh" but motioned for his friends to come sit with him. 

"You two may want to look in a mirror before you meet with Dumbledore or McGonagall." Remus smiled as he whispered hoarsely. 

Suddenly self-conscious, both James and Lily began smoothing their clothes, tucking things in, straightening accessories, all the while beaming. 

"Look, Moony. I..."

"It's fine."

"No really, I need to say this. I don't know..."

"Seriously, it's fine."

"No, it's not, Moony. I...I..."

"James, stop. What are you going to say? You're sorry? What do you want me to say? It's fine? I've said it. It's fine. Let's move on." Remus's voice grew continuously as he spoke. By the final sentence, he was nearly shouting. As he spoke, the mass of well-dressed, lanky teenage boy next to him stirred into alertness.

"Stop shouting, Moony, my head is literally going to split open." Sirius Black's groggy voice drifted up from the bed.

"I...!" Lupin visibly and audibly deflated. "James Potter. I love you like a brother. I owe you my life and my happiness. I have known from day one that being your friend is dangerous. But I always knew that you would do the right thing at the end of the day. But this, you knew this was horrid. I can't believe you. I can't believe us"

"Remus, I am so sorry. You're right. I was stupid, and terrible. I swear to you, I swear to all of you right now, I'm done with it all. From now until the day I die, I will do the right thing, every time. I will be the champion of the endangered, the guardian of the people."

"Merlin's beard, Prongs. Moony just wanted you stop being a dunce, not to be the next savior." The words rolled out of Sirius's mouth as he languidly sat up straight.

"I guess, what I mean, is I'm sorry. I'm really, truly, deeply sorry. Moony, if I could have taken that curse instead of you, I would. I would die for you, for all of you. I'm so sorry." His head dropped, his hair falling over his eyes. James lifted his chin a bit, looking out from under his fringe, desparately hoping his family would accept him and his apology.

"It's alright. I hear women find scars particularly attractive, something about the bad boy vibe. I assume, the more the sexier?" Remus couldn't put a full body of humor behind his quip, but he forced a smile. Embolded and deeply heartened, James leapt onto the bed, hugging Remus and Sirius.

"Ahh, Prongs, careful! That was nearly my future children's lives." Sirius wrapped his arm around the small of James' back.

"What do you say Evans? You joining this cuddle session here?" Sirius shouted over James' head as he carressed the boy's back.

"Not likely! I'll sit here."

"Why not, Lily?" A squeeky voice came from the doorway of the infirmary.

"WORMTAIL!" The three mauraders shouted in unison from the bed. Lily strode across the room and quickly embraced Peter Pettigrew. 

"Peter! You're safe, thank, God. Tell us everything that's happened!"


End file.
